Elle Eedee's Boo York, Boo York - Gala Ghoulfriends diary
Cover My diary has the only anti-hacking protection that should be required: The word "please." < September 25 > I have my calendar program set up to count down the days until the Day of the Comet. Each day that passed gets that much more exciting in Boo York. Being a city of frightseers, it is usually crowded on a regular day, and, thus, I am never lacking an audience for my impromptu concerts. However, the sheer volume of out-of-tombers converging on the city is getting astronomical. And they all seem especially amped my hear my brand of techno pop infused with whatever I feel like infusing it with. It is a fangtastic time to entertain... and be entertained. I have often felt my operation system warming in the excitement and have required a pause to cool down. Normally, an occasional overheating would not worry me so much, but out on the streets of Times Scare, there are few places to reboot. But when it has happened there have always been kind strangers willing to lend a helping plug. That is part of what makes Boo York so bootiful; it is really just a small community at heart. And that knowledge alone charges me enough to send off a few sparks. < September 27 > Ghouls' Day Out shopping with my motherboard. We made a whole day of it and went to our favorite place to shop - the suburbs! I picked up some spare parts and a sweet synthesizer at a flea market. The flea monsters always have a bite on the beast stuff, because they pick up mint-condition devices that get tossed when newer gadgets come out. The way I look at it, one monster's junk is a robot monster's upgrade . We also visited an antique shop and found a classic pocketwatch for father. He is fairly up-to-date for an older-generation robot, but he claims his clockwork heart will only beat in analog. I have been trying for most of my unlife to convice him to install the latest system, but he insists that there is a purity to the continuous passage of time that cannot be expressed digitally, and that someday I will understand. I have tried to search for his meaning, but it does not compute. But I digress. After a quick and stop at the hardware store, Motherboard and I went to the day spa and received an energizing buff and polish. I think I will do some dancing in my room when I get home, since the parental units will be nearby to reboot me if necessary. < September 28 > Slept in this morning because I required a complete recharge after shopping all day and then dancing all evening yesterday. I try to keep the dancing to a minimum, because it is not good for a building robot to overheat too much. Motherboard assures me that when I am older and become hardwired, I will have more control over my cooling system and then be able to dance as much as I like. I hope she is correct because I enjoy dancing, but I also love to create music and I can do that as much as like now. I have been composing comet-themed songs today, and I cannot wait to premiere them in Times Scare. If they are monstrous Comet Gala at the Museum of Unnatural History. I won the music competition at my school to be official gala DJ, which makes me think the comet really is magical and it's already working some of its power on me! < September 30 > I am so amped! I think my street audience fearly enjoyed my performance today. I met some ghouls from Monster High who rocked out with me: Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen and Operetta. They are also going to the Comet Gala, although they are going as the guests of Cleo de Nile, who is a mummy princess. Cleo, her sister Nefera, and her boofriend Deuce, were all an their way to visit the Ptolemys at Ptolemy Tower, so they were definitely high-end ghouls. I am always pleased to meet new monster and music is such a good ice-breaker, which is yet another reason to love music. < October 1 > Something beast-zare happened. I was playing in Times Scare, rehearsing for the gala tonight, when I received a strange transmission? feedback? brain heart? or something in my head! Talk about a systems error! It was like music or a song, and it caused my circuits to completely shut down. It was die-sturbing, to say the least. Luckily, the Monster High ghouls – and a pizza ghoul? –saw that I was frozen and came over to console me until I finishes buffering. I am still not quite my easy-loading self; I feel like I have been hacked, and it is not a pleasant experience. I hope I am not coming down with a virus. < October 1, Entry 2 > The gala has begun and I am keeping my nervous system stamped down so that I do not crash in front of important monsters. That kind of embarrassment would do major damage to my hard drive. I just saw the Monster High ghouls, and they look bootiful and calm – they do not appear to be in any danger of short-circuiting. Luna, except now she says she is playing the part of a waitress. She amuses me. I also met a rat princess. Mouscedes, and, considering she is royalty, she did not make me nervous at all. Clawsome - Queen Ptolemy just complimented me on my music as she walked past! One benefit of being a robot monster is the ability to DJ and dictate my diary at the same time. But now I must go on stage and do the only dance I can do without fear of overheating, and I cannot dictate and dance at the same time. You have not seen anything until you have seen a robot ghoul do the robot! < October 2 > Sometimes it takes a complete blackout - a total shutdown of electronic lights and sounds - to truly hear the music within you and recognize its importance. At midnight last night, the comet spoke to me - no, it sang to me... harmonized with me - and it was magical. We created a symphony of friendship and promise. I have always been kind of a lone robot - a one-ghoul band - and that is okay. But now I know that I can also be part of something larger than myself; that I can surround myself with friends and be inspired by them. And that is music to my receivers. < October 4 > Now that Comet Fever is no longer infecting the city, I am on my way to interface with Luna and Mouscedes. I enjoyed fanging with them at the gala and already feel like we are beasties! I am not positive where we are meeting, but Mouscedes emailed us a map. Luna said it looked too much like a maze, but she will just fly over the landmarks to the destination anyway. However, I am going to turn on my navigation system and take the long way. Even without the Comet, there are always monserrific things to see and hear in Boo York! Category:Doll diaries Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Elle Eedee logs